


Switched

by bennywormxo



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennywormxo/pseuds/bennywormxo
Summary: Benny, Ethan and Rory switch powers for the day.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir, Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Switched

Benny woke up from the loud obnoxious alarm clock, he groaned and buried his head into the pillow. He then reached his hand to the snooze button but it didn’t work. He buried his head further into his pillow and grabbed the alarm clock and flung it across the room. He sighed happily and tried to fall back asleep, hoping that he could grab an extra few minutes of sleep. “Benny! Wake up, your breakfast is going to get cold!” Benny’s grandma exclaimed as she threw his blankets off of him. He curled up into a ball and cursed under his breath. After Evelyn realized she failed to get the sleeping boy awake, she took the spray bottle in her hand and sprayed the teenage boy awake. “Grams!” Benny screeched as he fell out of the comfort of his bed. “Now get dressed!” Evelyn demanded and opened up the curtains in Benny’s bedroom. Benny moaned from the burning sensation in his eyes from the sun and laid on the floor, he was too tired to get up and do anything. 

Benny finally found the motivation to get up and get ready for the day, once he finished scarfing down his grandma’s breakfast, he ran to Ethan’s house because he was practically late. Every morning Benny walks to Ethan’s house so they can walk to school together and after school they walk to Ethan’s house to play video games and do homework together. Ethan was standing on his front porch, pacing back and forth looking while looking at his wristwatch waiting for Benny. 

Benny finally reached the stairs of the porch, panting. “There you are, you’re late!” Ethan exclaimed, Benny let out a breathy apology to his friend. “You ready?” Benny asked, Ethan nodded as he grabbed his backpack from the porch and walked down the stairs. 

Once they arrived at school, they rushed to their lockers and grabbed their text-books for the day. They quickly noticed that no one was at school, “Dude,” Ethan whispered because he was the first one to notice, “What?” Benny asked, looking at his friend with his eyebrow raised. “There’s no one here,” Ethan motioned his hand towards the empty hallway. Benny looked around and Ethan was right, there was no one at the school. “Wait, did I mess up a spell?” Benny questioned himself, “What did you do!?” Ethan blurted, “I don’t know!” 

“Hey, buds!” Rory said behind the two boys as he put his arms around their shoulders. Ethan and Benny screamed as they jumped around to see Rory behind them after thinking that they were alone. “Where is everyone? Benny what did you do?” Rory asked, “Don’t look at me, it’s not my fault!” Benny exclaimed, “we need to figure out what is going on.” Benny claimed, the three boys started to head towards the cafeteria. Before they could make it, they saw flashing purple lights illuminating off of the lockers in the hallway to the right from them. 

“What is that?” Ethan whispered to Benny, Benny shrugged, “Beats me.” Benny was relieved that it wasn't his fault, but he was also more scared of the flashing purple light. “Should we check it out?” Rory asked, the boys nodded together as they walked towards the purple flashing light. Before Benny knew what was going on at all, his vision flooded with the color purple. 

Benny woke up from his loud obnoxious alarm clock, he sat up in bed fast. ‘That was a weird dream,’ he thought to himself. He hit the turn off button on the alarm clock, he got up from his bed and his stomach grumbled. Damn, he was hungry. He rubbed his bare belly and put a shirt on and walked out of his room to the kitchen. He opened the fridge to find something to eat but nothing seemed fulfilling to his appetite, not knowing what he wanted. He stuck to the safe choice and opened up a box full of cereal and made himself a bowl. “Glad to see that you got yourself up,” Evelyn cheered. Benny grumbled and took a bite of the cereal, the taste was repulsing. He spit out the food in his mouth into the bowl. “Are you good?” Evelyn asked, but Benny didn’t quite know what was going on. His taste buds suddenly hated his favorite cereal, he didn’t know whether to shrug this off as puberty or not. He started to smell something good, he couldn’t quite pinpoint the smell but he started to follow the smell.

He smelled all around the kitchen, he opened up the fridge first and started to smell around. But what he was smelling wasn’t coming from the fridge. He walked past his grandma, the smell was stronger when he was closer to her. Benny then smelled his grandma, “Wow, your perfume smells nice Grams!” Benny complimented before rushing off to his bedroom. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and dialed Ethan’s number, Benny started tapping his foot on the ground waiting for Ethan to pick up. “Hello?” Ethan said from the other end, his voice was raspy. “Dude, I think I am a vampire!” 

Benny rushed to Ethan’s house, Benny knocked on the front door of Ethan’s house. Waiting impatiently for someone to open the door, “Hey, Benny!” Ethan’s dad said as he opened the door, “What are you doing here so early?” Benny stood quiet for a moment, the smell of blood becoming stronger, he didn’t know how much he could contain the urge to eat much longer. He needed to see Ethan, “Buddy are you alright?” Ross questioned the quiet teenage boy in front of him. “Can I come in?” Benny blurted out, “Uh, yeah,” Ross said, opening the door for Benny. Benny ran up stairs, to Ethan’s room.

Benny barged into Ethan’s room trying to get away from the blood smell but only worsening once he saw Ethan. “Dude, I am really hungry!” Benny cried, “What happened? How are you a vampire?” Ethan questioned, “I don't know! I woke up in my bed and I wanted to eat my grandma!” Benny exclaimed, throwing his hands in exasperation. 

“Then I wanted to eat your dad, now I want to eat you!” Benny sat down on Ethan’s bed and put his head in his hands. “Let me touch you, maybe I can see who did this to you!” Ethan thought out loud, “Great!” Ethan went over to Benny and put his hand on Benny’s shoulder. He was expecting to see something but he didn’t. “Did you see anything?” Benny asked, Ethan bowed his head and said, “No, I didn’t.” 

“Let’s go to your grandma, maybe she can fix this,” Ethan reassured Benny by putting his hand on Benny's shoulder. “Ok-” Benny was cut off by Rory barging into Ethan’s room, “Guys, I’m not a vampire anymore!” Rory cheered, Rory was wearing his old glasses again to prove. “Wait, if Benny’s a vampire and Rory is no longer a vampire, does this mean I’m no longer a seer?” Ethan confirmed his and Benny’s thoughts, “What do you mean, Benny’s a vampire?” Rory asked, “I’m hungry, for blood! Your blood Rory smells better than Ethan’s!” 

“Let’s go to your grandma, she can help us fix this.” Ethan helped Benny up from his bed, the three boys grabbed their backpacks and ran downstairs without saying goodbye. “Uhh, goodbye?” Ross said as the door slammed shut. Once they reach Benny’s house, Benny’s hands start to get clammy. He was nervous of his grandma’s reaction. The boys walk into Benny’s house, “You’re back early,” Evelyn greets the boys, “I am a vampire!” Benny spilled quickly, “Yeah, he’s a vampire, Rory is no longer a vampire and I don’t think I am a seer anymore!” Ethan blurted, the boys (besides Rory) were scared of what was going to happen to them, were they stuck like this forever? Benny didn’t or even had a desire to be a vampire!

“Can you fix this?” Ethan asked, “Are you cooking bacon!?” Rory asked, his face lit up, “Yes, I am.” Evelyn said, “Do you want some?” She offered, “Oh boy, I do!” Rory cheered, she handed him the plate of freshly cooked bacon. Rory missed the sweet taste of bacon, “I don’t think I can fix this,” Evelyn walked over to the bookshelf. The two boys followed her over to the bookshelf, leaving Rory to eat his bacon.  
“The only thing that can do this is a spellcaster and to fix this, you need to find the person that casted the spell.” Evelyn explained as she flipped through her spell book. “Benny, you cannot eat human blood at all or you will be forever stuck as a vampire. Do you understand?” Benny nodded, he knew it was going to be tough but he didn’t want to be a vampire any longer than he had to be. “What do I do about the urge to suck blood?” Benny questioned, Evelyn walked over to the fridge and grabbed a brown juice box. The same juice box that Sarah used to drink out of, “Here,” Evelyn gave Benny, Benny sighed in relief that he had something that could at least control his hunger for a while. 

“Now you boys, go to school.” Evelyn said, pushing the three teenagers out of her house and giving Rory the remaining bacon off of the plate. As they were walking to school they started to devise a plan. “To figure out who did this, we need Rory to touch you.” Ethan explained to them, Rory did as instructed and touched Benny. Rory’s eyes went a pale blue as he got a vision, Rory saw an older girl with blonde hair in the vision but he didn’t recognize her. 

Once Rory came back to earth, “I saw a woman, I didn’t recognize her. I don’t think she even goes to our school.” Rory explained, the three boys sighed at the same time. Benny took the straw off of the juice box and poked it into the top and took a sip. “Ew!” Benny exclaimed, he stuck out his tongue in response. “This tastes like ass!” Benny finally knew what Sarah was talking about when she said that this stuff was disgusting, but it sure was filling though. 

Benny continued sucking through the straw of his disgusting drink, fighting through the taste because he wanted to control his hunger. The boy’s enter the school, they see Sarah and Erica chatting by Sarah’s locker. They boy’s went up to them to tell them what was happening, but were caught off guard by Rory saying, “That’s the girl, the one I saw in my vision!” Rory said, pointing at their freshman English teacher. “You said she didn’t go here and that you didn’t recognize her!” Benny seethed, “You act like I go to English!” 

Benny shook his head, “Let’s just wait until after school and politely ask her to turn us back.” Ethan suggested, “When does asking someone politely ever get us anywhere!?” Benny stated, Ethan shook his head, “It might work,” Ethan said and Benny nodded, “And if it doesn’t?” Benny asked, “We’ll scare her into it.” Ethan said, “How? We are not scary whatsoever!” Benny questioned, Ethan was right, they were useless in that department. “We’ll have Erica and Sarah help us out with that,” Ethan said, as he already thought about it. 

“I’ll talk to Sarah and Erica to help us out after school, Benny, you ask Mrs. Thomas for help after school.” Ethan ordered, Benny nodded, “What do I do Ethan?” Rory asked innocently, “You’ll stand guard outside of the classroom and make sure nobody gets in, got it?” Rory nodded happily that he was able to do something to help out. 

Benny went to his first period class which happened to be English, before the tardy bell rang, Benny went us to Mrs. Thomas’s desk and asked, “Hey can you stay here after school and help me? I’m kind of struggling.” Benny lied, Mrs Thomas looked up at Benny and smiled, “Gladly, now go take a seat!.” She chirped, Benny thought for a moment that she didn’t mean to put the spell on the boys but that would be a naive thought. 

School went by slowly, Benny kept on getting hungrier and hungrier by fifth period, finally the day was over. Benny rushed to the English’s teachers class after school. Ready to defeat this demon teacher that changed his and his friends powers. Benny saw Ethan waiting by the teacher's classroom with Sarah, Rory and Erica. “You ready?” Ethan asked, Benny nodded. He was always ready, he hated being a vampire! 

The four teenagers walked into the classroom together, “Hey, Benny! Why are your friends here?” Mrs. Thomas asked, confused, “we want you to change me and my friends back to normal!” Benny declared, “If I don’t?” She asked cockily as she crossed her arms across her chest. “We’ll use force!” Ethan said, Sarah and Erica hiss at her while showing her their fangs. “Fine! I’ll make everything normal but I want vampire blood for this spell I’m working on, then I’ll never mess with you or your friends again.” She smirked, “Fine,” Benny said, rolling up his sleeve. He didn’t care what he had to do but he just wanted to be human again. 

The teacher finished drawing Benny’s blood, and she opened up her spell book, she flipped through a couple of pages. She started saying things in Latin and the room started flashing purple. That was the last thing Benny saw that day. 

Benny woke up to the loud obnoxious noise of his alarm clock. He sat up excitedly, he never thought he would ever be happy to hear that noise ever in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if anyone wrote something like this before but , i hoped you enjoyed this !
> 
> bennywormxo on tumblr


End file.
